Warm
by Chachos
Summary: [Alerta de spoiler cap#416 del manga] Había pasado una semana de lo sucedido en Tártaros, algunos miembros habían ido a diferentes partes, como en el caso de Gray, que volvió a su antiguo pueblo para ver la tumba de sus padres. -Uhmm...Gray-sama...Aunque claro, él no contaba conque Juvia lo hubiese seguido. -¡Tú!-Le grito sujetándola bruscamente de su chal.


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por no haber subido alguna historia asher, pues estaba demasiado emocionada que había dejado la mitad de este escrito!, waaa el manga de ayer fue hermoso!, lo ame tanto...lo siento por los nalufans, no habrá nalu hasta no se cuando xD, pero waa vieron el jerza!?, vieron el gruvia!?, dios! yo ame el gruvia! fue tan...gruvia...esperaba algo así por parte de Gray, fue tan hermoso...aahh mis pequeños crecen TTwTT, me vale madres que Natsu sea END, era de esperarse y siempre se supo, osea no tenían porque impartadarkse tanto por algo que ya era muy obvio desde la saga de la isla donde Natsu y Zeref se topan por primera vez, so...nada de que sorprenderse xD, yo ame el gruvia y lo seguiré amando hasta que Mashima acabe el manga! (?).**

**Bueno, segunda cosa, lamento no haber actualizado mis demás historias o haber subido el OS lemon gruvia que tengo a mitad también, pero es que...desde noviembre del año pasado me entro un tipo de bloqueo en el cual no podía hacer nada...osea, era de:**

**Chachos prende su compu, espera a que cargue y abre su carpeta donde hay puras historias y sketches de futuras historias gruvias (?), abre el documento "Prestale tus alas" y se queda viendo fijamente la pantalla con cara de duda existencial y diciendo "¿ahora que?", osea...mi cerebro estaba en blanco, yo quería escribir pero mi cerebro decía_ "no!, no tengo ideas!, mejor vayámonos a chonear el feisbuk ya responder preguntas tontas en ask! o a platicar todo el día por whatsapp con Mica y Nanny!",_ tenía un puto bloqueo que me duró hasta el domingo este pasado!, y digo el domingo porque cuando me leí el manga recién calientito en ingles me emocione tanto...mi bloqueo se esfumo, yo creo que...mi cerebro quería algo así, tanto él como yo lo queríamos...ahh fue tan hermoso *-*, bueno ya, mucho choro, los dejo con la lectura, espero que disfruten!**

**¡oh si!, antes déjenme decirles que, este OS lo hice basándome en el manga 416 de FT, solo que quise hacer algo pequeño diferente, solo los dialogos entre Gray y Juvia son lo que paso en el manga, lo del final y la aparición de Nano ya es cosa mía**

* * *

><p><strong>~[Warm]~<strong>

**.**

**~[Gruvia]~**

**.**

**~[Capítulo único]~**

**.**

**.**

Una semana había pasado desde lo ocurrido en Tártaros. Las ciudad de Magnolia estaba en escombros y los ciudadanos poco a poco con los días que pasaban se encargaban de restaurar sus viviendas, a excepción del consejo. Nadie había tenido el suficiente valor para ir a pararse frente al consejo después de que Jackal lo hubiese pulverizado junto a cada miembro de este. Y por otro lado estaban algunos miembros de Fairy Tail fuera de donde estaba anteriormente el gremio. Mirajane había cuestionado al maestro sobre si habría reconstrucción en este, a lo cual recibió un no por respuesta. Laxus había despertado junto a los demás miembros de la tribu del rayo. Cada miembro volvió a sus cosas habituales. Y también ya se había echo una semana desde que Gray había vuelto a su antiguo pueblo.

El devil slayer sintió una opresión en la boca de su estomago en cuanto llego. Tenía mucho…mucho tiempo sin ir a ese lugar. Y ver todo el pueblo tal cual lo dejo Deliora, le hacía traer malos recuerdos a su mente. En un inútil intento de no pensar en eso, fue en busca de lo que fue su antigua casa, paso por sobre los escombros y se sentó en lo que había parecido ser un muro hace mucho para observar fijamente la cruz de madera que estaba a unos pasos de él. Había pensado en volver al gremio pronto, pero en vista de que supo que esté no volvería a ser reconstruido decidió quedarse un tiempo más en ese lugar. Después de todo, a unos pocos kilómetros se encontraba una pequeña villa en donde se estaba hospedando en una pequeña posada que era manejada por Nano, una vieja amiga de su infancia y que conoció cuando dejo su pueblo, pero ahora que había vuelto ella lo miraba con otras intenciones que iban más allá de solo ser amigos. Y ahora justo miraba aquella cruz que tenía escrito el nombre de sus padres. Por otro lado, a unos metros de Gray, se encontraba Juvia. La cual estaba dudosa de acercarse al mago de hielo. Ella iba decidida a decirle la verdad, que ella fue quien peleo con Keith y dio por terminada la vida, al menos físicamente, de Silver. Desde el momento en que Gray se había ido de Magnolia ella lo había seguido hasta allí, obviamente se hospedaba en otra posada que estaba a contra esquina de donde estaba Gray.

La peliazul inhalo y después exhalo. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque las cosas pudieran terminar mal entre ella y Gray, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir cargando con eso. Así que pensándolo poco mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al pelinegro y lo llamaba.

—U…Uhmm…Gray-sama…

La voz de Juvia tomo al nombrado mucho por sorpresa.

—¡Juvia! —Se giro levemente para verla, pues se encontraba detrás de él. Ignorando un poco el hecho de verla que estaba viva, se incorporo un poco. —Tú…¿¡Me seguiste hasta aquí!?

—Yo, ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpo la peliazul dando pequeñas reverencias al pelinegro. Luego se detuvo, desvío un poco su mirada y continuo hablando. —Hay algo que...Juvia quería decirle aunque sea desagradable…—Juvia volvió tomar aire y dejo su mirada fija en el suelo. —Juvia fue la que…derroto al sujeto que…estaba controlando a tu padre. —Gray ensancho sus ojos y tenso la quijada mientras se giraba por completo para verla.

—Tú lo hiciste…

—Juvia…Ya no tengo el derecho de amar a Gray-sama. —Dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar y temblar levemente. —Juvia fue la que…—Sollozo un poco más fuerte en un vano intento de reprimirse. —Mato a tu padre…

Gray apretó sus dientes a tal grado de que estos rechinasen y apretó más su mandíbula más de lo que ya lo hacía. Con su mirada tapada levemente por los mechones negros de su cabello, se puso de pie y poco a poco se fue acercando a Juvia.

—¡Tú! —Le grito mientras la sujetaba bruscamente del chal con sus manos temblorosas. Juvia por otra parte no puso obsesión alguna, aceptaría cualquier tipo de reproche u desplante de Gray.

A unos pocos metros de allí, detrás de uno de los pocos muros que seguían en pie, se encontraba una joven más o menos de la misma edad de Gray, de bonitos rasgos, cabello corto y blanco. Llevaba alrededor de…desde que Juvia había empezado a seguir a Gray, y no fue porque quisiera seguirlos…no…fue mera casualidad el ver a Gray salir de la posada y que poco después la peliazul lo fuera siguiendo. La muchacha había descartado la idea de seguirlos, pero su curiosidad fue más grande. Pues ella siempre había estado enamorada de Gray, desde niños. Pero en más de una ocasión cuando transmitían vía lacrima, los grandes juegos mágicos, llego a ver a la misma peliazul junto a Gray, y a él mismo muy cerca de ella en varias ocasiones. Ella mentiría si dijera que no sintió celos al ver las actitudes que tenían el uno con el otro en los días de los juegos mágicos. Y luego hace una semana que llego Gray, sintió una fuerte emoción al verlo de nuevo en esas tierras, y más cuando le había comentado la idea de quedarse más tiempo en el norte, ella gustosa le ofreció un techo en la posada de la cual era dueña, no aceptaría ningún pago viniendo de Gray. Y conforme pasaron los días ambos platicaban y salían a pasear, Gray le contaba de sus aventuras en Magnolia, los destrozos que siempre tenían que estar pagando por lo desmadrosos que eran. Ella con la curiosidad llego a preguntarle indirectamente sobre sus compañeros de Gremio, con quienes se llevaba bien, obteniendo una respuesta de "me llevo bien con todos", por parte de Gray. Sí que era un tipo difícil de sacarle palabras. Luego pensó más detenidamente una forma en la cual ella fuera directa e indirecta, así que un día le pregunto si tenía novia. Los colores rojos habidos y por haber subieron a la cara de Gray, lo que a ella le dio entender de que fue un sí como respuesta, pero él había dicho que no. Ella comportándose como su mejor amiga de la infancia le insistió hasta que él levemente le había contado que había conocido a una chica, no en las mejores circunstanciarías, pues en ese tiempo sus gremios estaban en guerra, luego de que eso acabara la chica esa empezó a seguirlo a todos lados hasta que entro en Fairy Tail. Gray haciendo el resumen corto, había mencionado que todo eso le parecía molesto. Entonces, volviendo al momento de ahora, esa chica se encontraba mirando aquella escena en donde el mago de hielo tomaba bruscamente a la peliazul del chal. Por un lado sintió pena por ella, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que eso le daría una oportunidad a ella.

_—Vamos Nano, no eres esa clase de persona…aunque de ser así, Gray-kun había dicho que esa chica le resultaba solo molesta porque lo acosaba a cada rato…y ahora ella debió haber dicho algo que realmente lo molestara y lo hiciera actuar de esa manera…y sí las cosas entre ellos terminan mal…—_Se decía internamente la chica de nombre Nano. —Seguro que después de esto tendré campo libre par-…—Detuvo su hablar al escuchar gritos provenientes de Gray.

_—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! —Era lo que gritaba Gray._

Nano sintió un vacío dentro de ella al ver tal escena. Gray entre el pecho de la joven peliazul, pidiéndole disculpas con la voz entrecortada hasta llegar al llanto. Noto que el chico Fullbuster perdió la fuerza en las piernas y se dejo caer a la nieve, llevándose consigo a Juvia, mientras ambos dejaban salir el llanto que llevaban dentro. Nano logro descifrar que el que más se escuchaba era el de Gray. Por un instante sintió celos e ira, pues en lo que habían sido amigos desde niños, Gray nunca le permitió verlo en ese estado, tuvo que llegar a esto para ver esa faceta en la cual el devil slayer se miraba tan inofensivo. Sin más que decir la albina se retiro del lugar, dejando a la pareja ajena a su presencia sola.

Gray que había perdido su fuerza en las piernas, seguía con Juvia en el suelo, entre la nieve. Ella era la segunda y al parecer _la única, _con quien dejaría verse en ese estado. Primero fue con Silver, cuando esté le mencionaba su historia de como siguió sobreviviendo y hasta que su cuerpo se fue desintegrando poco a poco. Y ahora estaba así con Juvia. Instintivamente fue bajando sus manos del chal hacia la pequeña cintura femenina hasta rodearla fuertemente en un abrazo, mientras su rostro seguía escondido entre el pecho de la Lockser. Juvia paso sus brazos por encima de él, abrazándolo y consolándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara mientras él seguía sollozando.

—Estás cálida…—Fue lo último que había dicho.

Ambos habían durado en el suelo de la misma posición, aparte Juvia así lo quiso hasta que Gray se sintiera bien. Poco a poco él pelinegro fue poniéndose de pie y ayudo a la Lockser a levantarse. La miro seriamente durante unos segundos, y después desvió la mirada hacía el frente.

—Definitivamente, voy a llevarte hasta el fin. —Dijo determiandamente.

—Sí. —Asintió la peliazul con una leve sonrisa.

**[#]**

Al día siguiente Nano miraba con suma atención como Gray abandonaba junto a sus pertenencias la posada, entregándole la llave del cuarto que ocupo por una semana o más. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

—Gracias por darme hospedaje Nano. —Menciono el pelinegro brindándole una sonrisa.

—Te vas muy pronto. —Fue lo que dijo la nombrada mientras guardaba la llave que le fue entregada.

—Bueno, supongo que me quedé el tiempo que debía ser. —Dijo levemente entre risas y una mano en su nuca.

_—O el que ella quería que fuera.—_Dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Gray muy apenas logró escuchar.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡N-no, nada! —Se justifico nerviosamente. —Me alegra que hayas venido al pueblo, aunque solo haya sido por poco tiempo, espero volver a verte pronto.

—Sí, estaré viniendo varias veces, ya sabes, a ver la tumba de mis padres, y pasar a saludarte.

—Claro. —Dijo de manera temblorosa. Paso su vista para la ventana, viendo que recién había llegado Juvia y lo esperaba afuera. —Gray…yo…yo…—Sin previo aviso tomo entre sus manos el rostro del nombrado para ir acercándose poco a poco. —No pienso perder…—Fue lo que dijo en un vano intento de rozar sus labios con los del chico. Gray que no cabía en su asombro del todo la alejo apartándole las manos antes de que sus labios pudiesen rosarse.

—Estas muy extraña hoy. —Se justifico, sabía a lo que Nano se refería y no quería lastimarla, era su mejor amiga…tal vez si él no se hubiera ido a Magnolia con Gildarts, desde hace mucho Nano y él se habrían casado o algo, pero no las cosas siempre pasan por algo y él ya había tomado una decisión ayer, y no solo desde ayer tal vez fue desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Se fue dirigiendo a la salida de la posada y antes de salir se despidió. —Nos vemos después Nano.

La peliblanca soltó un leve sollozo después de que Gray saliera. Dejo un par de lagrimilla escapar. Ella no quería hacerse la idea de haber perdido a Gray. Pero tuvo que pasar lo de hace rato para darse cuenta que, Gray ya había decidido que hacer.

—Que tonta eres Nano…—Murmuro para sí misma. —Hace mucho tiempo que lo perdiste, desde el momento en que Gray dejo su pueblo y siguió con su viaje, ya lo habías perdido.—Sin más ella siguió con su trabajo, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la pareja que se encontraba afuera, sintiendo de nuevo aquel vacío, al ver que era Gray quien tomaba la mano de la peliazul y después le brindaba otro abrazo como el de ayer.

—¿Está todo bien Gray-sama? —Le cuestiono Juvia sintiéndose un poco apenada de que fuese él quien tomaba su mano y le diera un abrazo en pleno público.

Gray hundió su rostro en el hueco que había en el cuello de Juvia y asintió levemente. —Todo está bien desde ahora.

—Juvia siempre estará con usted, Gray-sama. —Le dijo entre risillas con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él chico Fullbuster se reincorporo, la miro un poco extrañado y le sonrió.

—También yo, ¿Lo recuerdas? —La cuestiono colocando sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de Juvia. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, pues pensaba que él no recordaría eso. —Estoy aquí contigo, te lo dije cuando sentías aquel mal presentimiento.

Y sin más Juvia solo sonrió ampliamente. Todo fue tan espontáneo, tan natural, que a ninguno de los dos les pareció nada raro que, de pronto, sus manos estuvieran sujetadas la una con la otra y mirándose a los ojos como dos tontos. Sintiendo la calidez que irradiaban el uno con el otro.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, son libres de criticar y así, como he dicho antes, los que leen el spinoff de "Fairy Tail- Ice Trail", sabrán quien es Nano, si no ¡leena los dos primeros capítulos de ese spinoff para que sepan quien es!, carajo sí, sí soy mala por romperle el kokoro a Nano, pero bueno, todos queremos Gruvia~, Segundo y ultimo punto antes de irme (carajo parece que estoy dando un monologo xD), en la traducción en ingles cuando Gray y Juvia están en el suelo abrazados no se sabe cual de los dos dice "eres calid " (en mi opinión, pienso que puede ser Juvia porque en la versión RAW del archivo se ve como si fuera ella), por otro lado puede que haya sido Gray (porque eso mismo dice cuando se pone la bufanda que Juvia le dio) y la otra cosa de este punto es que, al final (en la versión traducida al español) Gray le dice a Juvia "Definitivamente voy a llevarte hasta el fin", honestamente allí si que no se, porque cuando lo leí en ingles tampoco se entendía del todo (creo que los que lo tradujeron también estaban emocionados x'D) porque lo dice, pero no se sabe si hace referencia de llevarse con él a Juvia (que la verdad creo que así pasara ahora con la desintegración del gremio) o de que definitivamente quiera atrapar a END, bueno, yo creo que fue de ambas formas, en fin estaré esperando sus beshso y sensualotes reviews!<strong>

**~Chachos~**


End file.
